


Gryffindors Forever

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron decides to surprise Hermione on Valentine's Day by bringing her back to the place it all began.





	Gryffindors Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was Valentine’s Day. Every year Ron always got Hermione a card and took her to some fancy restaurant if he wasn’t away on some mission. They had been married now for over two years. Rose, their first child, had been born six months ago.  
   
Hermione was surprised that the day hadn’t started off like the Valentine’s Day she was used too.      
  
For starters, Ron had taken a few days off. He got up to tend to the baby, allowing her to sleep in before surprising her by serving her breakfast in bed. He had made her pancakes shaped into hearts and sausages in the shapes of “X’s” and “O’s”.  
  
Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to take off work that day and grumpily left him and Rose that morning. Later that afternoon, he had sent a magnificent bouquet of flowers to her office with a note telling her how much he loved her.    
  
When she left work, it was out of habit that she had almost went by the Burrow to get Rose, forgetting that Ron was dropping her off so that they could have a night alone.  
   
When she arrived home from work, she was surprised to find a large box on their bed with a note on it from Ron.  
  
  _Sweetheart,  
  
First, I want you to go and soak in the tub. I put a warming charm on it. Next, I want you to put this on. I picked this up while on a mission to Paris. I can’t wait to see it on you!  
  
Happy Valentine’s Day!          
  
           Ron _  
  
She hurriedly opened it. It was a sexy little red dress that was dangerously cut low in the front. She was shocked that he would want her wearing anything like it in public.     
  
She removed her work robes and headed to their bathroom. There was steam rising up from the tub. There was a glass of her favorite wine sitting on the edge. Ron had even scattered red rose petals all about, with some floating effortlessly in the water.  
  
She smiled as she stepped into the perfectly heated water. She sank down into it and began sipping her wine feeling immediately relaxed.  
   
After her bath, Hermione did a drying charm on her hair. She walked back into their bedroom and dug through her lingerie drawer. She settled on a matching pair of satin red knickers and strapless bra. Slipping the dress on, she then searched for some shoes to go with her dress, finally settling on a pair of black stilettos.  
  
Her breasts were bigger, but aside from that, she hadn’t really felt very confident about her body since giving birth.   
  
It had been six months since Rose had been born. Her hips were a little wider and no matter what she did, she couldn’t get rid of the small pooch protruding from her stomach. Her arse had also seemed to have gotten rounder and a tad wider.                                                    
  
Ron had assured her that she was the sexiest woman ever. There had been no change in their sex life, as they were still both as randy as before. Still, nothing seemed to alleviate her constant fear that Ron would lose interest in her because her body just wasn’t the same.  
  
She sighed and sat down on their bed. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling from downstairs.   
   
“Hello, love, I’m home! Come on down and let me see you!”  
  
Hermione stood up and nervously began to make her way downstairs. She arrived in their lounge to see Ron standing in the middle of the room staring at her with wide eyes.  
   
She could feel the heat on her skin as she looked up to see him smiling approvingly as his eyes moved up and down her body.  
  
“Bloody hell but you look positively gorgeous!”  
    
Timidly she said, “Th-thank you. I love the dress, Ron.”  
   
Ron gestured to her with his finger, “Come here, love.”  
  
She walked over to him. Ron put his hands around her waist, “I love it when you blush like that. You’re so damn sexy!” He reached down and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.  
   
Hermione put her hands on his shoulders, “Do you mean it?”  
  
Ron pulled back from her, looking perplexed, “Of course I do. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it sweetheart!”  
  
She brushed the back of her hand across his cheek, “I know. I guess I’m just being silly again. I’m sorry.”  
  
He reached up with one hand and grabbed her wrist gently. He brought her hand to his lips and began kissing it reverently. “I have something special planned tonight.” Ron reached down and kissed her on the lips, “I’m almost tempted to call the whole bloody thing off. I’d much rather vanish that dress and do the most wicked things to your body.”  
   
He slid his tongue against her lips and Hermione opened her mouth to him. Ron began running his hands up and down her arse, squeezing it.  
  
Hermione brought her hands around his neck, pulling him closer.     
   
Suddenly Ron pulled away, making Hermione groan in obvious frustration.  
   
Looking as irritated as she was, Ron whined, “I’m sorry, it’s just that if we don’t leave right now, we’ll never make it on time. It’ near impossible to get into the place as it is! I must have called in a thousand favors!”  
   
Hermione smiled warmly at him, “Where exactly are you taking me Mr. Weasley?”  
   
Ron winked at her, “You’ll see!”  
  
Ron came around and stood behind her. He placed his hands on her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, making Hermione shudder, “I’m going to blindfold you, alright?”  
  
Hermione nodded. Oddly, she felt as if her heart were beating through her chest. Ron pulled a pink scarf out of his pocket and tied it around her head, covering her eyes.  
   
He leaned down and whispered in her ear again, “I’m going to Aspparate us there. And no need to worry, I’m a trained Auror now so I won’t cause you to splinch, love.”  
   
Hermione could feel him rummaging in his robes for his wand. He put one arm around her waist and she suddenly felt the familiar tugging sensation around her navel.  
   
Moments later, Ron whispered in ear yet again, “We’re almost there, sweetheart. I just need you to keep the blindfold on a bit longer, alright?”  
   
Unable to speak, Hermione merely nodded again. For some reason, the fact that Ron had blindfolded her had turned her on to no end. She could feel the wetness pooling at her center as Ron led her forward with his arm still around her waist.   
  
A few moments later, Ron whispered to her, “I know you don’t much care for flying but it’s the only way to get there. I won’t let you fall, okay?”  
  
Entranced, Hermione nodded again.   
  
She felt Ron lean over and heard something hit the ground with a loud thump. Still behind her, he moved her around slightly. Reaching down, he took her hands in his and placed them around his neck. “Hold on tight.”  
   
He brought the broom stick up and Hermione could feel herself sitting side ways on it. Protectively, he wrapped his arms around her as he grabbed the handle. She could feel him lift up off the ground and instinctively started to hold onto him tighter.  
   
Ron chuckled softly in her ear, “It’s alright, sweetheart; I promise you’ll be just fine!”  
   
Finally, much to Hermione’s relief, he steered them down. She felt her feet hit the ground.  
  
Shakily she stood up as Ron helped her, “I’m sorry love, I forget how much you hate to fly. Trust me though when I say it was worth it!”  
   
Hermione let out a small squeal as Ron suddenly hoisted her up. She snaked her hands around his neck. Carrying her, he walked a few steps before saying, “Okay, you can take the blindfold off now!”  
   
Hermione reached one of her hands up and untied it. When the blindfold came off she gasped, “Hogwarts Castle!”  
   
“Surprise!” Ron said, sounding almost giddy. “We have Gryffindor Tower all to ourselves tonight, Mrs. Weasley!”  
   
Hermione looked stunned, “How on earth were you able to do this?”  
  
Ron set her down, “Like I told you before, I called in a thousand favors!” Ron winked at her as he walked up to the heavy door of the castle. He tapped his wand a few times against it while muttering a spell under his breath.  
   
Hermione was amazed when she began to hear the clicking and grinding of countless locks simultaneously unlocking.  
   
The heavy door opened and Ron beckoned at her to follow him in.  
   
They both stood in the entrance hall with Hermione wearing a look of sheer bewilderment, “But Hogwarts has wards up! It’s impossible to enter without being detected!”  
   
The heavy doors closed and started to magically lock themselves back up.  
  
Ron smiled at her smugly. “Headmaster McGonagall arranged for the wards to be down for a small pocket of time.”  
   
She looked at him with wide eyes, “That’s why you said we had to get going! And here I thought we were going to be late for a reservation you made at some fancy restaurant!”  
  
Ron shook his head, “Like I’d take you out in public wearing that dress! I’d go spare knowing all the blokes were ogling my wife!”  
   
“But wait a minute, what about the students? They’ll be there won’t they, Ron?”  
   
“Nope! The headmaster arranged for all of them to be in the Great Hall for the night.”  
   
“How’s that?”  
  
Ron shrugged, “See, I had an idea that McGonagall surprisingly agreed too. I suggested that perhaps a troll just happened to be on the loose and that for the students’ safety it was best if they all had to kip out in the Great Hall for the night.”  
   
Hermione looked at him in disbelief, “You mean to tell me that McGonagall made up some rubbish about a troll being loose so that all the students were required to sleep in the Great Hall in order for us to have Gryffindor Tower all to ourselves?!”  
   
Ron laughed, “Brilliant, eh?!”  
   
“I can’t believe she’d do such a thing!”  
   
“Look, she knows we helped Harry defeat Voldemort. We also helped defend the school at the Battle of Hogwarts. Not to mention I helped a bloke a few months back that happened to be a cousin of hers out of a rather sticky situation.”  
   
Hermione arched her eyebrows, “Really?!”  
   
Ron took her hand, “Come on, we’re wasting time! Let’s head up!”  
  
“So we really have Gryffindor Tower to ourselves the entire night?” Hermione said worriedly.  
   
Ron sighed, “Yes! We have to be out of there at six thirty sharp in the morning as she’ll take the wards back down to allow for us to leave. Can we please just head upstairs now?”  
   
“Alright.”  
   
Though the staircases were constantly moving, they had little trouble navigating their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were amused to find the Fat Lady dressed in a large, puffy, pink confection and wearing earrings shaped like cupids in her ears.  
   
“Oh visitors!” She hiccupped and started to sway a bit. Obviously a little tipsy, she said, “P-Password ?”  
   
Hermione stared at Ron in horror, “I forgot about the password!”  
   
Ron smiled at her, “Not to worry!” He looked up at the Fat Lady, “Ron loves Hermione.”  
   
“Y-Yes, yes indeed!” The portrait swung open and they both entered the Gryffindor common room.  
   
Hermione smiled as she took in her surroundings. The walls were still burgundy in color just like she remembered. The fireplace with the cushiony armchairs sitting in front of it, made her smile. The same portraits hung along the walls as they had when both she and Ron had attended school. It was as if she had walked back in time.  
   
The only noticeable difference was a round table with two chairs sitting in the center of the room. The table was covered by a white tablecloth. It was set for two and there was a candelabra sitting in the center. A bottle of wine sat chilling. Hermione noticed there was also a side table along the wall with several bowls of food set upon it.  
   
“Oh Ron!” Hermione gushed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
   
Ron wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back, “I take it you approve?”  
   
With tears beginning to fall from eyes, she reached up and kissed him, “Very much so! I can’t believe you’d go to all this trouble!”  
   
Ron smiled lovingly at her, “Ever since Rose was born, I kept trying to think of a way to show the mother of our child how much I love her.”  
   
Hermione rubbed her thumb across his cheek, “I know you love me, Ron.”  
   
“That I do.” Ron kissed her lips. Sounding as if he was about to choke up, he said to her softly, “You’ll never know how much it meant to me when you had Rose.”  
   
He coughed, as if trying to pull himself together and said happily to her, “Now, let’s go and have dinner shall we?”  
   
They walked over to the table and Ron pulled a chair out for. She sat down as Ron opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.  
   
He grabbed her plate and turned around to the table of food, “I’ll have you know Mrs. Weasley that no elves here at Hogwarts had anything to do with making this food.”  
   
Hermione looked closer at the table of food, “Why- those are our serving dishes!”  
   
Ron smiled at her over his shoulder, “I’ve been cooking like mad today while taking care of our daughter. You would have been proud!”  
   
“I’ve always been proud of you, Ron…always.” Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron sat down a plate of food in front of her and gently caressed her cheek, “Thanks, love.”  
   
He served himself and then they both started to eat. Hermione thought the shepard’s pie had never tasted better. For dessert, Ron had even made a delicious chocolate soufflé.  
   
Afterwards, Ron cleared the table and they sat sipping their wine, “That was absolutely delicious Ron!”  
   
Ron reached across the table and took her hand, “Do you remember the countless times we stayed up late doing homework in this very room?”  
   
“I do. I also recall berating Harry and you to death for leaving it to the last minute!” They both chuckled at the memory.  
   
“I can still see you chewing the end of your quill as you concentrated on an essay. It used to drive me mad! You don’t know how many times I wanted to pounce on you.”  
   
“Really?”  
   
“Really.” Ron said simply, blushing slightly.  
   
They finished off the bottle of wine and then went and sat on the hearth rug in front of the fireplace. Ron leaned back against one of the armchairs with Hermione lying back against his chest.              
   
Hermione watched the flames shooting around in the fireplace as Ron wrapped his arms around her.  
   
In a quiet voice he said to her, “You know I’m complete rubbish with words, but I reckon the reason I wanted to come here tonight was to remind us both where it all started. This is where we fell in love with one another. And I don’t know about you, but I feel damn lucky I came to Hogwarts when I did.”  
   
Hermione looked up at him with a watery smile, “I love you so much!”  
   
Ron bent his head down and rubbed his tongue along her bottom lip. Hermione opened her mouth to him. As there tongues danced together, Ron brought one of his hands down and began pulling her dress up slowly.  
   
Placing his other hand inside her knickers, he began to stroke her there, making Hermione moan in pleasure. He pulled his lips away from hers, “Christ, you’re so wet for me!”  
   
Ron began to slowly kiss down the side of her neck making Hermione shudder. He brought his hands back up and began pulling at the hem of her dress, bringing it over her head.  
   
He laid Hermione down upon the rug and stood up. Staring at her intently, she began to blush, “W-What?”  
   
Ron  smiled dangerously at her, lust clearly in his eyes, “Just admiring the view.”  
   
Kicking his shoes off, he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He unbuckled his trousers and slid them off, along with his boxers.  
   
Kneeling down on the carpet, he crawled toward her until he his body was over hers. He leaned his head down and kissed her passionately. Holding his body up with one hand, his other began rubbing her hip back and forth.  
   
His hand moved slowly up from her hip, across her stomach and finally up to her breasts.  
  
He massaged her breast through her bra, making her moan against his   
lips. Slowly, he brought his hands around behind her back. He unfastened her bra and threw the offending garment off to the side.  
   
Ron began sucking on her earlobe as he used his thumbs to rub against her nipples.  He slowly nipped his way down her neck, making Hermione shudder in delight. When he got to her collarbone, he ran his tongue across it and then slowly downward to the middle of her breasts.  
   
Squeezing one breast with one hand, he used his other to lift the neglected breast, taking her nipple into his mouth.  
   
“Oh Ron.” Hermione brought her hands up, tangling them into his hair as she held him to her.  
   
Ron let go of her nipple with a pop and moved on to the other breast, taking that nipple into his mouth.  
   
His hand moved down her ribcage and to the elastic of her knickers. He ran his finger back and forth as he licked his way down her stomach. Hooking his thumbs inside her knickers, he pulled them down slowly as he ran his tongue down the inside of one of her legs, making Hermione squirm uncontrollably.  
   
When he had completely pulled her knickers off, she began spreading her legs and gasped, “Ron…please…I need…”  
   
Ron began to run his tongue back up the inside of her other leg, smiling against it as he did so.  
   
When he reached her center, he put his tongue in her entrance and then licked upward, causing Hermione to writhe in ecstasy underneath him. He began circling her clit with his tongue as he inserted two fingers into her entrance, stretching her and then moving them in and out.  
   
She closed her eyes and began biting her lip as her hips lifted up off the ground uncontrollably against his mouth. She reached down and grabbed for his hair with her fingers, feeling herself teetering on the edge.  
   
Suddenly, she felt the dam break as wave after wave of ecstasy overtook her making her scream his name as she shoved his head violently against her center.  
   
As she began to come down from her orgasm, she released her fingers from his hair and swung her arms lazily out to her sides.  
   
Before she knew what was happening, Ron had moved on top of her. He reached and lfted her legs over his shoulders and slowly entered her, “R-Ron w-what…”  
   
“I can’t wait, love.” Ron said as he leaned his head forward and hungrily sought out her lips.  
   
She could taste herself as Ron crashed his lips to hers and stuck his tongue into her mouth forcefully.  
   
After a few moments, Ron broke the kiss and said breathlessly, “Damn but you feel so bloody good!”  
   
Hermione felt almost limp like a rag doll, as she smiled lazily up at him.  
   
Ron removed her legs from his shoulders and flipped them over, so she was on top.  
   
She was coming back to her senses and began moving with him as Ron grabbed her waist.  
   
Through gritted teeth he said to her hoarsely, “Squeeze your nipples for me!”  
   
Hermione did as he asked. It turned her on to no end how he was hungrily watching her hands as they pinched and squeezed her nipples hard, just the way she knew he liked it.  
   
“That’s so fucking hot!” Ron moved one hand from her waist and down to her clit. With his fingers he began rubbing her there in a fast, hard, circular motion. “Come with me, Hermione!”  
   
Her clit was still feeling incredibly sensitive. As Ron’s eyes began to roll back into is head, Hermione could feel another orgasm coming on. She pinched her nipples hard as she began to feel the most intense orgasm suddenly overtake her.  
   
It wasn’t long after when Ron yelled out her name, emptying himself inside her. Hermione fell limply on top of him. Both of them were breathing hard and trembling uncontrollably.  
   
After coming down from their orgasms, they lay there in each other’s arms for a while.  Because of their proximity to the fireplace, there was no need for a blanket. Ron was running his fingertips up and down her back slowly as she laid her head upon his chest.  
   
Sounding content, Ron said to her, “You know I was thinking that I don’t think I could possibly come up with another Valentine’s Day surprise as clever as this again.”  
  
Hermione smiled against his chest, “How about shagging on the Hogwart’s Express?”  
   
“That’s a brilliant idea! Speaking of shagging-where do you want to make love next? How about in one of the armchairs or perhaps the boy’s dormitory?”  
   
Hermione smiled up at him, “Neither.”  
   
“Well, why not?” Ron whined.  
   
“I got a better idea!” Hermione jumped up and headed for the portrait hole. She turned to him and smiled seductively, “How about a moving staircase?”  
   
Ron looked back at her with wide eyes, “Are you serious?!”  
   
Hermione huffed at him playfully, “Well are you a Gryffindor or not?!”  
   
Ron stood up and walked over to the portrait hole. He crossed his arms and smiled smugly at her, “Oh, I’m a Gryffindor alright! And believe me I’ll prove it to you once were on that staircase!”  
   
Hermione smiled, “And how’s that, Mr. Weasley?”  
   
He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Well, Mrs. Weasley, I’m pretty certain I can come up with a few things to do to your body that just might make you roar!”    

*~* 


End file.
